The intellectual discussion
by kindnessandlove
Summary: Inga and fredrick have a intellectual disscussion in the movie but we never get to see it. So this is a fancfic of how they had their 'intellectual discussion.' Lemon not for kids chapter 2 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction stories


	2. the disscussion

**Before i begin this starts with the deleted scene in young Frankenstein. I don't own anything but my writing. **

Fredrick embraced Inga from behind. "It can never be." "You know that." "Yes i know. Inga said with a sad tone in her voice. Inga wanted nothing more to be with the crazy doctor. She always admired him and thought he was really amazing. When They worked together it was hard for her not to throw herself at the doctor or kiss his lips. Inga just wanted to show him how much he she really loved him. But he was her boss and she was his assistant it would never work out and she always knew that.

"There is a very strong Chemical Reaction between us." "I mean lets face facts." Fredrick was in love with her too. Not just her looks. But her kindness and love. (No pun intended) But when she comforted him when he was having that dreadful nightmare or when she looked into his eyes or held his hand. it was very hard to restrain himself when being with her. At times he would want to throw himself at her.

Elizabeth never did anything like that she would always complain about the tiniest little things. When he wanted to sleep with her she would always tell him to wait till the honey moon. Fredrick waited but it was like torture to him. But he always did wait. he never really knew why but he just waited. She wouldn't even let him kiss her! It made him think about how he would've had a sexless marrige with her.

"yes Fredrick." Her seductive voice made chills go down his spine. And her German accent mad him aroused in ways he can't even understand. And that's coming from a doctor who made a gigantic monster beast come to life. "We're not children." Fredrick stated. "No?" Inga said with confusion. "We know very well what we can." He stopped in midsentence to look at her plump breasts through her sparkling dress. How we wanted to cup them and show them such love and tenderness. But he knew deep down it would not be right.

"And what we can NOT". "Have!" Inga scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I think so." Then a brilliant idea struck him. "But!" He said while turning Inga twords him. Her eyes filled with desire. 'Maybe there is a chance between us.' She thought and she gave him the most lustful look she could muster. Fredrick looked into her eyes with a look of desire that matched hers perfectly. His erection growing in his trousers.

He just wanted to take her but he had to be patient. "it's a shame the price society demands in the name of phidelity". "What is Phedelity after all?" He asked her. "Not fooling around?" Inga asked with uncertaintly. Fredrick smiled "Yes not fooling around physically. but what i mean is not fooling around phyically While not fooling around, Intellectually" He said with a seductive tone in his voice.

Inga finally got what he was saying and smiled while biting her lip. "Oh i think i got your drift doctor." She smiled and said "you know There is an intellectual question i have always wanted to ask you." She said softly while coming closer and looking at him with pure lust and desire. Fredrick smiled at her back and said "Be my guest." Inga came closer her lips coming closer to his. She just wanted to kiss him as hard as she could but she was patient. "Tell me Exactly how fast is the speed of light?" She asked while bring her lips closer her voice coming lustful with each passing second.

Fredrick looked down tword her breasts and stared at them for a second. They were plump and he could see her nipples hardening through the fabric of her dress. Her beauty was speechless. He lost his voice and finally said "Good question." His erection getting harder. Then he looked at her their lips coming closer and closer. Fredrick cupped her face while her arm snaked its way around her neck.

"The speed of light is Exactly 100 and 86 thousand miles a second." They were about to kiss then Fredrick turned away and said "I think... Or is that sound?" "No no light light. Then their lips met and they kissed passionately and deeply. Fredrick licked the bottom of inga's lips and she gladly let him in. Their tounges fighting together battling for dominence.

Fredrick could feel her hard nipples through her sparkling dress. While inga could feel Fredrick's erection against her. Fredrick broke the kiss and kissed her neck and unzipped her dress. "Oh fredrick" Inga moaned with pleasure escaping through her lips. her moans were like music to his ears. It made him want to hear her moaning all the time.

Fredrick unzipped her dress letting fall to the ground. She had light black laced underwear which made him even harder then before. He licked lips slowly and They kissed each other again. Their tounges fighting once more while he picked her up Fredrick carried her to the platform and he laid her on the table and inga smiled and bit her lip.

She smiled at him and helped him with his shirt and took it off. The doctor was very well built. It made her drip and she could feel her panties becoming wet. She pinned the doctor on the platform and took off his belt and trousers and took them off. Then she gently felt him through his boxers. and he moaned softly. She decided to take off his boxers.

He was very large but she didn't care. She smiled at his member and lightly began to lick it. Fredrick moaned with ecstacy and soon enough his moaning got louder when inga was sucking on his member then he buried his hands in her hair. "Oh inga". Fredrick moaned. Inga smiled against member and tasted his fluids . It was salty and sweet like caramel.

His moans were getting louder. As he was moaning it was making her drip even more. She could feel him tense a sign that he was close. She stopped sucking and let his member go. Fredrick smirked at her and pinned her he took off her bra and saw her breasts. They were plump and her nipples were erect. Fredrick kissed inga and kissed down her neck and to her breasts. He lightly sucked on one while his other played with the other one. "Oh Fredrick." inga moaned.

Fredrick smirked on her nipple and switched to her other breast. her moans became louder and louder and he loved it. He kissed down her stomach to her navel to her underwear. He took off her underwear and threw it on the floor. Her folds were hot and wet and her fluids were sliding down her thighs.

"Beautiful." He murmered. He kissed her folds and licked at them. "Oh Fredrick!" Inga Screamed and Buried her hands in his hair. Fredrick smiled against her clitoris continued licking and sucking. He stopped when her climax was coming and inga pouted.

Fredrick came on top of her. Inga coukd see his member throbbing with excitement. She couldn't take it but before she could do anything Fredrick beat her to it and said "Are you ready my dear?" He asked with desire Inga smiled at him. "Oh yes fredrick i'm Ready." He kissed her their tounges dueling and while they were kissing he slided into her.

They waited for a couple minutes than he began to thrust. "Oh Oh fredrick!" Inga moaned and rubbed his back and bottom. The doctor Smiled at inga and went faster. "Oh Fredrick" Inga moaned "Kiss me." She said between moans. The doctor fufilled her demands and kissed her passionatley and deeply. While the were kissing He massaged her breasts.

"Oh fredrick" "Inga" He moaned over and over. "Oh fredrick please go faster." Inga begged with pleading eyes. "As you wish my dear." He said with pure lust. He pushed faster and went as hard and as deep as he could. Sweat was falling from their bodies. "Fredrick Say you love me" Inga pleaded. "I love you!" Frdrick said with moans in his words.

Their skin slapping and their moans were echoing in the room. "Oh Fredrick!" "I'm Close!" Inga said in between moans. "So am i". He said. "Inga Your so Beautiful!" The doctor said. She was tighning and clenched on his member. "FREDRICK"! "INGA!" Then her Juices squirted on his member and his member blasted his seed. Then fredrick pulled out and collapsed on the table.

"Oh doctor that was amazing." Inga said breathlessly "Indeed it was" Fredrick agreed. Then he got up saw some sheets and pillows and placed them under their heads and pulled the sheets over them. He grabbed a cigarette and took a puff out of it. He then pulled the lever and they went out to see the starry night and began to cool off their bodies.


End file.
